Soundless Voice
by gold crystal
Summary: La ciudad empieza a oscurecer y ha comenzado a nevar...Ahora, ese 18 de Julio, Ivan recuerda como la nieve se llevo a la familia Romanov, y como, despues de tantos años, la herida parece volver a abrirse...


Hetalia © No me pertenece (lo se, triste historia) le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya. Esto lo hago sin fin de lucro, lo hago por pura ociosidad y diversión.

**Soundless Voice **

La nieve empezó a caer, Iván miro la ventana con ojos tranquilos; ese día había ido al palacio Romanov a darles flores (más específicamente margaritas) en su honor. Desde la mañana había salido, y no había vuelto desde entonces, tenia, si mal no recordaba, mas de cinco horas de haber salido. Ese día lo deprimían mucho.

La nieve caía tan pacíficamente como aquel fatídico día, y ahora, ese 18 de Julio, después de casi 90 años del asesinato real, parecía que sus memorias volvían a repetirse de manera tan vivida. Pero… Hacía años que no iba a aquel majestuoso palacio antes lleno de alegría, de vida… Y ahora solo, frió, vacío y polvoriento. Lleno de cosas, muebles, pinturas, que formaban parte de fragmentos en la vida de Iván, y ahora, abandonados y sin utilidad eran tan solo eso… Fragmentos de su antiguo hogar.

Los copos de nieve no dejaban de caer. Antes lo hubiera visto como algo normal pero ahora… Le dolía verlo, como caía silenciosamente y se empezaba a acumular en el suelo, era tan inevitable recordarlo… Tan inevitablemente doloroso.

Igual que ese día paseaba por el palacio de la familia Romanov, pero estaba completamente destruido, saqueado, desordenado, vestía con su abrigo y su bufanda tan característica, su aliento era agitado al ver como había quedado su hogar, corría hacia las habitaciones con preocupación, con miedo, con dolor. Nunca había hecho eso antes.

Llego hasta una ventana y miro como la nieve estaba cayendo tan tranquilamente que no encajaba con las emociones del joven; con ojos cristalinos miro la ventana y no aparto la vista, no quería, la nieve era lo único que tal vez tenía sentido en ese momento. En silencio Lithuania se acercaba con lentitud, veía como Rusia estaba absorto en el paisaje y se sentía tan miserable por tener que darle una noticia tan terrible…

-Señor-llamo en voz baja pero Rusia no dejo seguirle.

-¡Lithuania! –Exclamo sorprendido, pero su semblante fue serio- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde está la familia Romanov?-pregunto de una manera que Toris nunca le había visto.

El guardo silencio y trato de tener fuerza, esa fuerza que siempre había visto en la nación que ahora estaba frente a él. Pero no tenía el valor. No quería decirlo, no quería lastimarle de manera tan horrible. Iván tenía un semblante serio, esperando una respuesta de la nación que ahora estaba lejos de él pero que fue acercándose con la cabeza baja, Rusia temía lo peor.

-Señor… -lo miro a la cara y se sintió devastado, con mucha ternura y tacto trato de explicarle- La familia imperial fue… Señor, ellos ya no van a…-pero prefirió no seguir ya que los ojos violetas de Iván se llenaban de lagrimas, era imposible, no. No.

Lithuania entrecerró los ojos sintiendo un vacío en su pecho que sentía la necesidad de abrasar a la nación que ahora se veía tan humano, sentía que era su culpa darle esa noticia que le dolería más que cualquier cosa. La muerte de una familia. Su familia.

-Todos los miembros reales han caído, señor…-dijo con el poco valor que tenia mientras juntaba las manos en su pecho-, es una gran pérdida. Lo lamento.

Pero él no estaba escuchando, en su mente tan solo podía oír las palabras "familia", "muerte" y "han caído" trataba de darles sentido pero no podía. Su corazón y mente no quería darles sentido alguno.

Toris tomo la mano de su amigo y le sonrió, tratando de hacer algo por él, pero el daño estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ese día había sido uno de los peores que había vivido, pero lo recordaba vagamente; solo sabía que había ido hacia el cuarto de la pequeña pareja, y que había llorado amargamente, como nunca él lo había hecho… También recordaba la nieve, como se había quitado su guante y había sentido la nieve en su palma, era tan fría y temió que así debía haberse sentido la piel de sus anteriores familiares.

También hacia frío. Si, sabía que se había quedado dormido en el patio, mientras la nieve caía, deseando que este lo llevara a él también. Se abrasaba, queriendo sentir el calor de aquellos que habían ido, pero hacia frío en su interior, se congelaba… Aunque Toris lo había llevado a su casa, lejos de aquel lugar que ahora dolía recordar.

Ahora Iván estaba afuera mirando como la nieve caía tan suavemente y sintió un deja vu. Con las margaritas aun en mano (las cuales habían empezado a marchitarse) sonrió con dolor y dirigió la vista al cielo, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla pero no dejaba de sonreír. Se dejo caer de rodillas mientras sentía como el aire frío entraba y salía de su pecho, su pelo revoloteaba y sintió una opresión además de un nudo en su garganta.

Nunca había sentido una necesidad tan grande de ser consolado por alguien, y por primera vez había deseado tanto que Toris le acompañara que hubiera estado ahí para volver a recordarle que dolía menos si tenía a alguien a su lado. Sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo, recordándole que hacía más de noventa años que no dejaba caer una lágrima sincera. Quería que su voz se fuera, que se la diera a la pequeña Anastasia para que le llamara por última vez. Volvió a sentir ese vacío en su ser.

A lo lejos una figura le veía con una profunda tristeza, no sabía si ir o quedarse en su lugar. Con mucho cuidado dejo lo que tenía en las manos en el suelo y, silenciosamente, fue hasta él y con miedo le toco su hombro. Rusia volteo y con los ojos abiertos vio a Toris sonriéndole con ternura. Si, otro deja vu.

No dijo nada, solo se sentó a su lado y miro a la nada, aun sonriendo tranquilamente. Fue ahí cuando supo porque le tenía cierto cariño. Lithuania se estaba congelando y trataba de disimularlo, pero no pudo ante Rusia, el cual sin decir nada lo abraso, Toris casi desmaya de la impresión. En la mejilla de la nación menor cayo una gota de agua, luego dos, después tres. Miro el rostro de su amigo y vio como trataba de evitar el mar de lágrimas que empapaba su rostro. La herida había sido abierta de nuevo, ya no había vuelta atrás… Otra vez.

¿Cuánto estuvieron ahí? Es difícil de decir, no sabían si habían sido una hora, dos, diez minutos, no sabían. El tiempo de había ido junto con la nieve. Iván abrió los ojos cuando había sentido que las lágrimas se habían secado y observo con sorpresa que no había nadie. Al parecer su mente le había jugado una mala jugarreta. Ya no estaba el calor de Toris, ni su sonrisa, estaba solo de nuevo en ese amplio patio, mas sin embargo se sentía mejor. Con rapidez se levanto y miro el cielo mientras sonreía más tranquilo, estiro los brazos y cerró los ojos. Sintiendo el frío más que nunca.

Al entrar al castillo le sorprendió el calor que hacia dentro, a un lado de el estaban las velas prendidas y la chimenea estaba encendida. En la mesilla había una cesta con un contenedor dentro de lo que parecía ser una sopa _Borsch _(1). Se acerco con lentitud, levanto la pequeña manta que cubría la comida, algo confundido y hambriento observo una nota que estaba dentro de la cesta, la tomo y su rostro se ilumino, su triste rostro ahora relucía de felicidad. Dejando a un lado la nota se dispuso a servirse en un plato que estaba dentro de la cesta, mientras se calentaba sentándose cerca del fuego.

A un lado, en la mesa, ahora reposaba una post it que decía con letra cursiva:

_Pensé que le daría hambre.  
Buen provecho.  
Atte: Lithuania_

**FIN**

_**(1)**_ Esta es una sopa muy popular rusa. Es de origen ucraniano y esta hecha de remolacha, patatas, col y carne. Se puede tomar fría en verano y vendría siendo "Borsch frío" (si, que original nombre). Bien, han aprendido una cosa más de la gastronomía rusa.

Bueno…

Dios, hace años que no publico nada en esta página hasta el día en que me inspire jajaja. Esto originalmente iba a ser un capítulo de un fic que tengo en proceso pero el tema es lo mismo; recuerdos de Rusia sobre la familia imperial. Aun no lo termino, no sé cuantos capitulos/one shots/drabbles serán pero estoy segura que si serán varios.

Este fic decidí publicarlo como individual por qué me parece que está MUY largo y creo que se ve mejor si lo publico solito.

Además… ¡Perdón! Me quedo largísimo, pero la inspiración no dejaba de brotar XD al igual que mis lágrimas (si, llore mientras lo escribía). La verdad este es un fic que me ha gustado mucho.

Espero que no haya quedado muy cursi y que mi cometido de hacer sacar almenos un "awww" o tan siquiera una pequeña sonrisa haya sido cumplido. Si no, pues ni ya ni modo jajaja, seguiré practicando para que eso suceda n.n

Mi inspiración fue gracias a la canción "Sounless Voice" un fandub que hizo pegajoska en youtube, se las recomiendo, es muy buena y le doy las gracias por un fandub tan lindo que me inspiro ha esto.

En fin, gracias por leerlo. Espero que los haya entretenido un rato y no haya quedado tedioso de leer. Criticas, sugerencias, observaciones, felicitaciones, linchamientos, críticas constructivas por medio de reviews, gracias.


End file.
